END ZERO
by Devil tail
Summary: Before the dragon slayers goes to 777 Acnologia comes at the last moment and Natsu sucks to 679 where he meets mavis in red lizard guild. Will Natsu help mavis and her friends to build fairy tail? pairing Natsu x Mavis x Zera
1. prologue: start of an adventure

**This is my first fanfic!  
I don't own fairy tail**

 **/**

 **The start of an adventure**

 **/**

In the forest full of magic we can see five dragons and 6 humans standing in front of the gate.

"Igneel, Why are we here?" asked Natsu as he stood in front of the giant gate looking confused. "Is something wrong?"

"There is nothing wrong Natsu." Answered the big red dragon "We are just waiting for gate to open."

"Huh, scared salamander?" teased a black haired boy with metal piercings. "Shup up Gajeel." Was the only answer from the annoyed kid.

A chiby girl looked very worried "Aaa… D don't fight…" She was almost on the verge of tears "Please…"

Sensing the mood the white feathery dragon right behind her calmed her down "Don't worry my dear they will not fight." She then turned her sweet gaze to the boys "Right?"

"Yes Mam!"

"Fools…" sighed the gray metal dragon "all of you are too noisy."

"Everyone the gate is ready so if you are ready I will open it." Said Anna.

"Where are we going?" this time a white haired kid asked. "We will go on an adventure!" exclaimed the white dragon. "Really?" the black haired kid asked the dragon who was standing behind him.

"Yes little one…" replied the shadowy dragon. "We will go around the world for your training."

"WOW! What magic are we going to learn Igneel?!" asked the now excited Natsu. Igneel chuckled because of his sons behavior. "You'll see Natsu."

"Everyone! I'm going to open the gates now!" yelled Anna to get their attention "Ready for the …"  
But was cut off by a loud roar of a dragon.

"Do we have a traveling companion?" asked Gajeel.

Every dragon's face turned white as they looked back for the source of the voice.

With a big whoosh a black scaly creature landed in front of them. "Why hello there Acnologia. Why have you come here." Asked Igneel bravely.

Acnologia stood up from the ground and looked at the other dragons. "I came here to kill you all." He answered coldly. "You five are the last living dragons and I don't want to see any more dragons in this land."

"You will do no such thing!" shouted Grandine "Anna open the door and make sure the children goes to the other end!"

Anna nodded and opened the door which creaked open. Slowly wind gushed to the dragons as they readied for the fight.

Sting and Rogue went First. "Good bye Father we will make you proud." "It was my pleasure to teach you my magic Son." As they finished talking Weisslogia and Skiadrum flew to Acnologia.

When they were gone next was Wendy. "Grandine? I will see you soon right?" "No child, this will be the last time I will see you." She said as she looked tearful. "there will be hardships on your way but I have confidence that all of you will get through it." And with that she too she flew to the monster of chaos.

Gajeel looked up too his foster father with some tears. "You have nasty eyes." He said. "Is that your last word!" Gajeel shouted but he too was gone fighting Acnologia. "Dammit." With that he and wendy walked through the door.

"Natsu…" Igneel turned to his son "Igneel…" There were tears flowing form his cheeks kneeling on the ground. "Don't cry Natsu." But still Natsu's tears dropped to the ground. "Come on. What do you do in times of sadness?" asked Igneel "I told you that remember?" Natsu cried for a few more seconds before answering "I know.."

"Then try it, Get on your feet." Natsu slowly stood up.

"I'll always be with you. Even now, from now on, all the way down the line." Said Igneel and gave Natsu a scarf.

"Okay…"

"I'm gonna keep living! I'm going to get stronger! I'm going to … beat Acnologia!" shouted Natsu looking up,

"That's right, Speak of the future. That is the power to live."

But as Natsu started to walk through the door a blue and chaotic roar hit the door. Lightening crackled as Natsu was sucked through the hole.

/

 **PUT ON REVIEWS!**

 **THE NEXT UPDATE WILL BE ON SUNDAY AND DON'T WORRY IT WILL BE LONGER THAN THIS!**


	2. Chapter 1: Red lizards

**Hello guys! I wrote the story faster than I thought so enjoy! Please review!**

 **RED Lizards**

 **Year 679**

"Urg"

Natsu looked around the forest where he landed. He still remembered he walked through the gate but nothing more came into his mind.

"Where am I?"

He figured that he should start moving. Standing he took a sniff of air for any smells of his friends or dragons. But nothing caught his nose. He sighed and started to walk straight ahead with just his bag and a scarf.

"Wendy? Gajeel? Sting? Rogue?"

He called out his friends names but non answered. Now he felt really lonely. Plus his tummy was killing him. But just then he caught a sniff of something.

"FOOD!"

Natsu followed the scent with concentration as he walked down the rocky ally below.

 **With Mavis**

"hmm hmm hm hm."

Mavis sang as she walked down the forests. She was just sent by Master Zeeself to give Zera food for school. She was so happy just to go to school.

"I wish I could just live in school."

As she daydreamed about her living in school she didn't noticed a bush twitching beside her. And just then a dark shadow jumped out!

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!'

When she felt nothing hitting her Mavis opened her eyes. In front of her was a pink haired boy eating Zera's lunch!

"Ahh… That hit the spot!" He said as he rubbed his tummy.

"What are you doing!" yelled Mavis as she snatched the picnic basket but when she saw the inside everything was eaten. "I'm so screwed…." She told herself as she sank in to the ground. Mavis than glared at the pink haired boy "Who are you?"

"Me?" asked the boy "My name is Natsu!"

"Summer eh? Nice name! My name is Mavis!" She said as she lifted her hand "Nice meeting you Natsu!" Natsu stood up and shooked Mavis's hand with the face splitting smile. "Nice meeting you too!"

"By the way where are we Mavis?" Natsu asked as they walked through the trees to go to school. "We are in tenrou island and I was going to school to give Zera l..u..n..c..h…." She forgot about food for Zera! "What should I do Natsu! If I don't give Zera food Master Zeeself will kill me!"

"Oh, don't worry about that, we will just get some animal." Natsu than started to look around for a moment and then quickly found a boar.

"Natsu that boar looks dangerous…" Mavis said worried for the boy. "We should not …"

But Natsu had already threw a rock at the boar the boar turned it's head to see Natsu. They glared at each other for few more seconds before the boar rocket itself at Natsu.

"Watch out!"

But Natsu just backed his fist and slamed his fist to the boars head. Mavis was dumbfounded that Natsu just took out the boar with one punch.

"Well let's cook it!"

Mavis thought he would start a fire but Natsu cupped his hand around his mouth instead.

" **Fire dragon's ROAR!"**

Small amount of fire came out from the mouth of Natsu. Mavis was beyond surprised. She never saw Fire coming out from person's mouth.

"How do you do that?!" asked Mavis surprised. "Is it Magic?"

Natsu put a part of the meat inside the basket before answering the question. "This is called Fire dragon slayer Magic and I learned it from my father Igneel!" He answered giving some to Mavis. "Here it tastes good!"

Mavis took the meat and nibbled a small bite in to it. It was juicy, tasty and warm.

"How is it?" asked Natsu who was now eating the rest.

"It's delicious."

They walked to school together to give Zera food. While they were walking Mavis asked about his father Igneel

"He can blow up mountains and fly above birds. He was one who taught me everything I know!" Shouted Natsu.

"Wow! He sounds like a great man!" replied Mavis "I want to meet him someday."

"He is no man He is a Fire dragon!" said Natsu. This shocked Mavis "You were raised by a dragon?"

"Yeh! And he was the best dad ever!" Mavis smiled. It was good to have someone speak to her like a friend. "Where is he now?" She asked. Then Natsu's smile dropped "He went to fight another dragon to protect me." Mavis saw he was on the verge of tears so she hugged him. "That's okay."

They talked so much they didn't recognized that they were in school.

"Hello children why are you here?" They turned around and saw a short pudgy man walking toward them. "We are looking for Zera, do you know where she is?" asked Mavis politely. "She had forgotten her lunch."

"Well, she is in the library ahead." Said the man.

"Thank you." Replied Mavis as they walked off.

As they walked they got strange looks from other children. "Why are they staring at us?" Asked Natsu while whispering in Mavis's ear. "I think it is because we don't have a lot of clothes on."

When they arrived at the library they saw Zera with some girls.

"Zera!" called Mavis "We came here to give you lunch!"

Zera, who was talking to her friends whipped her head around and saw Natsu and Mavis. She just took the lunch and didn't even say 'thank you'.

"Hey who are you?" asked Zera as she looked at Natsu. "I am Natsu!" answered Natsu. With a big smile and this was so cute every girl plus Zera went close to Natsu. "Your so damn cute!"

"I ain't cute…" Natsu pouted and this made the girls squeal. "So what is your relation with Mavis?" asked one of the girls.

Mavis's heart seemed to stop she never had a friend and Natsu probably would just play with Zera as it seems she had taken a liking to him

"I'm her friend." Natsu simply said.

Mavis's world seem to stop. She felt a feeling that she never felt before. 'Happy'. She would always look cheerful and dream of being with a fairy but in the inside she felt dull. But right now she felt she was living in heaven.

"Ha! Like if…" Zera said "Why don't you be my friend and just forget about that trash."

This got a glare from the dragon slayer. "She is my friend and I will never betray my friend!" With that Natsu grabbed Mavis by the hand and pulled her away from Zera.

As Mavis walked to the 'Red lizard' Guild Natsu followed behind her. "Where are we going?" asked Natsu to his friend. "We are going to my guild so I can do my things."

Natsu was confused "What is a guild?"

Mavis looked at Natsu before sighing "A guild is a place where mages comes together to talk or go on jobs." She told him. This got Natsu's full attention "What kind of jobs?" he asked.

"Well there are many kinds of jobs, for example killing monsters, protecting, doing paperwork…"

"Killing monsters huh?" Natsu said as he looked excited "I think I would like to join in this guild." Mavis smiled "Yes that would be nice."

When they entered the guild nobody payed any attention to them. "Master Zeeself I have given Zera her lunch…" said Mavis in a scared voice. Zeeself looked around and saw a boy standing next to Mavis with just his pants.

"Who are you boy." Asked Zeeself "What do you want."

"I would like to join this guild." Replied Natsu and that got everyone's attention. "What did you say boy?" asked Zeeself if he heard him right. "You want to join this guild?"

"Yes." Said Natsu simply.

Then everybody in the guild started to laugh.

"Your funny kid."

"Mavis have brought another failure!"

"Look at his pink hair!"

"Be quiet!" roared Zeeself "Mavis you should now go and do your dishes."

"Wait isn't Mavis a guild member too?"

This got another laugh from the guild. "No she is nothing but a trash and a slave." Sneered Zeeself "Ah I know how about you and me make a bet."

"A bet?" asked Natsu not sure what it means.

"Yes, you just have to stay conscious while I attack you once." Said Zeeself "If you get knocked out you will be a slave just like Mavis."

"And if I still stay alive?"

Zeeself looked surprised for a second but smirked "Well, what do you want?"

"I would like to set Mavis free from your hands." Declared Natsu.

"Fair enough." And the two shook hands. "We will have a bet in a few minutes."

Mavis just fidgeted in the sidelines and looked at Natsu worriedly. Natsu took notice of Mavis and walked toward her. "Don't worry Mavis I will surely win!" He grinned.

"But what if you don't you will get a lot of hard work just like me!" Mavis shouted looking on the verge of tears but then felt a warm body embracing her. "Don't worry I will never lose this fight."

After few minutes later the guild was outside and watched as the pink haired boy and there master took a fighting stance. They made bets but everyone had betted on Zeeself except a young blond girl. "Be safe Natsu…." Mavis whispered

"Ready, boy?" sneered Zeeself "I will make you a wonderful slave."

"I'm all fired up!" yelled Natsu while punching his fist to his palm.

A tall man came out of the sidelines and walked to the middle of the arena.

"This is a bet between Master Zeeself and Pinky. If Master Zeeself wins he will own Pinky like a slave but if Pinky wins our slave Mavis will be free now let the battle begin!" He said.

As the man stopped to talk Zeeself attacked with fire spewing from his arm and with a loud 'BOOM' the place where Natsu stood went on fire. "No!" Mavis yelled.

"Well that was easy." He said. But as he was about to walk out of the arena a voice called from the depth of the flames.

"This is one nasty flame, are you really a fire mage? Because this tastes like rotten apples!"

"Huh?" And as he turned around there he saw the Pinky eating all his flames! "Wha-at!"

"Well it seems I had won hasn't it?" Natsu smiled. Mavis cheered. "Who are you?" asked Zeeself with slight feat "How can you eat my fames?!"

"It is because I'm a dragon slayer!" Natsu smirked "Now free Mavis!"

"Grrrrrr, Fine you win…" Zeeself said as he gritted his teeth "Get out of my sight!"

Natsu stood tall and proud as other members of the guild went back to their guild except one girl. "Natsu!" She yelled as she pounced and the result was them falling down. "I don't believe it Natsu! I am finally free!"

Natsu chuckled at her behavior "Well what do we do now?"

Mavis thought for a moment and then she answered "Let's get to my house for now I'm so sleepy right now." She said as she yawned.

Natsu quickly agreed with her and they went skipping through the trees to the house of Mavis Vermillion.

 **Hey guys how is it.**

 **Please put more reviews and the next update will be on next Sunday!**


	3. Chapter 2: School?

**Hello guys please enjoy the story!**

 **School?**

/

In a middle of a dark forest full of animals were two kids. The older one had pink hair with a scaly white scarf on his neck while only his lower body was covered by a rusty looking pants. The younger one had yellow hair with bright green eyes, she wore an old dirty dress that looked like it was patched up several times.

"How much longer Mavis…." Moaned the boy "I'm so hungry that I could eat a dragon…"

"Not so long from here Natsu," said Mavis while giggling. "Just around this corner…"

When they turned to the right, trees parted and the house of Mavis vermillion was seen. Well it was not really a house. It stank like an animal's poo and hay was all over the place. "This is where you live?" asked Natsu with a bit surprise. He had thought Mavis would live in a proper house. Not a cowshed. "Igneel told me people live in houses." Said Natsu confused "Why don't you?"

Mavis looked at the ground smiling sadly "Master Zeeself told me there were no more rooms in the guild so he said I should live here…" But then she looked up brightly. "No worrys! There is Daisy! Plus I can study on the window seal when the moon is bright!"

'How much did you suffer Mavis.' Natsu thought looking past her fake smile. He almost saw how much her heart was broken.

This got him very angry and sad. He had heard from Igneel about animals live in caves but people like him should live in a house. This was why Igneel gave him some money and made him make a house by himself.

Before he could think about this matter he heard Mavis yawn. "Today was a long day, how about you sleep Mavis." Natsu told her kindly.

"But, what about you Natsu?" asked Mavis "What will you do while I'm asleep?"

Natsu had no idea what to do so he thought for a few seconds.

'I know! I should build a house so we can live in! I can't wait to see Mavis's face when it is finished!'

"Well?" asked Mavis patiently stomping her foot. "Uh… I would like to sleep too." Lied Natsu as he fake yawned.

Mavis looked at Natsu suspiciously who was sweating form the top of his head. Surprisingly she nodded her head. "You had a long day too. You can sleep with me and Dasiy!" With that she went inside the cowshed. When he went in, the first thing he saw was a horse looking animal with rocks all over it's body. The horse neighed and stomped her foot to see a stranger. "Don't worry Daisy Natsu is my friend." Said Mavis as she gently stroked the horse's main. "Well what are you waiting for it is not the best place to sleep but it is still okay." Natsu nodded dumbly and laid down next to Mavis. He thought the hey would be rough and hard but it was surprising soft.

'Still I miss Igneel's warm body… Wait for me Igneel I will kill Acnologia and avenge your death.' Natsu thought with blazing eyes than it drifted to the little girl next to him. 'But for now I will make sure she will live a life she wants.'

With that Natsu waited for Mavis to start sleeping to start his work. Few moments later light snoring was heard and Natsu tip towed out the door. On his way out he saw Daisy look at him with a glance that almost looked like 'where are going?'. Natsu just put his finger to his lips so that Daisy don't ruin his plans and went in the dark forest for woods.

/

 **8 hours later**

 **/**

"Chirp Chirp."

Mavis heard the sound of her morning bird singing on top of the window seal. She didn't want to wake from her perfect dream. She opened her eyes and looked at the horse who was licking her cheek. She greeted Daisy with her usual smile and looked to her other side to find … nothing…

"Hah…" Mavis sighed as she looked up to the shining sun. 'It was too good to be true.'

She almost felt the tears on her cheeks but swallowed it. Instead she smiled.

"Daisy I had the best dream of my life! A boy with pink hair came to me and became my first ever friend! He also had magic and he freed me from Master Zeeself!" Mavis exclaimed while having a big smile. "Maybe this is a sign or someth-"

Mavis was cut off by Natsu who came bursting in.

"Mavis!"

Mavis whipped her head around to see Natsu really there.

"Natsu?"

Mavis's brain seemed to stop as she couldn't believe her eyes. "Your real?"

Natsu looked confused "Of course I'm real what were you thinking?"

Mavis jumped in to the arms of Natsu and hugged fiercely. "I thought you were a dream…" said Mavis shyly "I thought you were just nothing but a imagination."

Natsu chuckled and patted her head lightly. "I will never leave you Mavis from this moment forward you will always have me."

"Mavis looked up to Natsu "Promise?

"Promise."

"Good." She smiled and then looked back to Natsu with an angry look "Now mister where were you in the morning? Hmm?"

Natsu began to sweat nervously as he hoped to find a good reason, but even before he say a single letter Mavis cut in. "Holy Crap! Natsu what did you do?" Natsu who didn't understand what Mavis was shouting about just followed her eyes and they landed on his body. His hair was ruffled, pants torn, and had mud stains all over his body.

"What did you do Natsu?" asked Mavis now worried. "Did you fought another monster?!"

Natsu just scratched his head "Nah, I just made you a present."

Mavis was dumbfounded "What kind of present did you made for you to be …. Right now?" She asked as she pointed to the stained clothes.

"Well….You should just look for yourself!" With that he pulled her hands and dragged her out of the cowshed.

When they were outside Mavis couldn't keep her mouse shut. In front of them was a house. It was not so big but had few windows and a smoking roof on top. In front of the garden it said 'Natsu and Mavis'.

"Good isn't it?" asked Natsu hoping she would like it.

"Good?" asked Mavis looking at Natsu while smiling brightly. "This is wonderful Natsu!"

Mavis grabbed Natsu's hand. Together they walked through the garden and Mavis opened the door. In the house there was sunshine spilling out of the windows. There was a mat, couch and a kitchen. On the other side of the wall there were three doors one for Mavis, the other for Natsu and the last was a bathroom.

The house looked to be cozy at least. Then something caught Mavis's eye. It was an empty board and it read 'Adventure board!'

"What is that Natsu?" asked Mavis pointing at the board. Natsu followed Mavis's finger and looked at the board "That is an adventure board! We will put every adventure we had on there like pictures!" answered the now excited Natsu. "What do you think?"

Mavis smiled "I like the sound of that."

"Now you checked out our house I am going to give you surprise number two!" said Natsu "Next stop shopping!"

Natsu pulled Mavis as they ran to the city. "Do you have any money?" asked Mavis as she was pulled away by an over excited pinky.

"Sure! Igneel gave me some money so I can live with the humans!" answered Natsu while running "I don't know if it's big but I think we can buy some clothes."

They stopped in front of a shop witch was full of clothes. Bells rang as they went in to the store. "Welcome!" They heard a voice and saw a man with a friendly face. He had brown shoes, blue pants and a red T-shirt that read 'Welcome to Barky's Cloth shop!'.

When he saw two dirty children. His face did not went down to disgust. In fact he smiled more brightly. "What brings you two children to be here?" he asked.

"We are here for some clothes!" answered Natsu.

"Would you please follow?" said the man. He led them through lots of colorful clothes. "By the way what are your names?"

"My name is Mavis and he is Natsu." Mavis said as she tried to walk through the clothes. "What about you?"

"Names Bark." Said the now named Bark "Nice to meet you."

They finally stopped at the 'Children corner!' and Bark turned around "Now what do you want?" Natsu picked a red button up shirt with white pants and a pair of brown running shoes. Of course these were fire proof. Mavis just picked a white dress.

"What about a shoe?" asked Bark.

Mavis smiled to the man. "It is okay I like my feet bare."

When they got back to the counter Natsu asked how much is it but the man just shook his head that he didn't want get money from children.

"Come again for more clothes!"

They thanked Bark and went outside.

"Today was a great day Natsu!" said Mavis while smiling widely. "I like each one of your presents."

"Oh, it's nothing." Said Natsu embarrassed as he scratched the back of his head "There is one more present Mavis. Guess what it is while we go."

Natsu covered Mavis's eye with a cloth and started to carry her down the hills.

"Aaa… I don't know Natsu…" said Mavis "you already gave me many things."

"Just guess."

"Food?"

"No"

"Pets? Ohhh I would like a little bunny."

"No"

"Hm.. I don't know anymore." Whined Mavis.

Natsu laughed and started to put Mavis down. "Here we are." He pulled the cloth off Mavis and she gasped. In front of her was the tenrou school. "I registered you and me to this school." Said Natsu "You told me you want to go to school so I did!"

"B-But how, when?"

"When you were asleep." He reached out and grabbed his bag. He pulled out some books, pencil and notebooks. "We will going to start going tomorrow. I will go with you so no worries."

Mavis looked at the things in Natsu's hand for a moment then jumped up to hug the dragon slayer. "Thank you Natsu…" She whispered.

/

 **The Next day**

 **/**

"Wake up Natsu! Or we'll be late!"

Natsu groaned as he heard the sound of Mavis vermillion in front of his door.

"Can't I sleep little bit longer?" asked Natsu while wiggling in bed.

"We need to get up now or we'll be late!" Mavis shouted.

"Alright, alright." Groaning about how he should not have registered them he got up and went in to the shower.

A few minutes later Natsu opened the door of his bedroom. "Breakfast!" He shouted and ran to the table where Mavis have made Beacon and eggs.

While they ate they talked about school.

"I think it would be wonderful Natsu!" said Mavis while having stars in her eyes "I can't wait to learn more!"

Natsu was also feeling excited. He always loved to learn new magic and this was a chance to learn how this 'school' thing works.

"Yeah, me too."

/

 **So sorry for the delay!  
The winter vacation is over so I couldn't write the chapter.  
I will make sure to make it more quickly…**

 **From D.T**


End file.
